


You were his family, but I was his Boyfriend

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Dynamics, First Love, Grief/Mourning, Inspired by Novel, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Novel, Origin Story, Personal Growth, Regret, Sexual Orientation, Teen Angst, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amelius Nguyen and Emmanuel Taylor are polar opposites and their love was the only thing keeping them together. Until an unfortunate accident decided otherwise, thus leaving Emmanuel to fend for himself in a world without his boyfriend. You were his family, but I was his Boyfriend is a story about unraveling the true nature of the person you love to the world, so they won't ever be a distant memory. Because in the end, No one deserves to be forgotten.
Relationships: Emmanuel/Amelius Manny/Meli





	You were his family, but I was his Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original piece that I'm working on and it was inspired by Adam Silvera's book 'History is all you left me.' And although I never got around to actually reading the book (because I don't want to cry because oh god it's so sad) I read the first 3 pages and my mind was ticking. So uh here's this story. The only concept that's really the same is the dead boyfriend part so uh gang. I'll add more tags and stuff later once I actually like develop the story lmao,, now that I'm putting this together I realized how not put together I am.

I understand that he’s related to you by blood and blood is thicker than water. But you didn't know him the way I knew him. And I'm sorry if this rubs you the wrong way, but you never will. What makes you so special compared to me? Why am I left out and discarded as the outsider? Because his blood doesn’t flow through this rotten shell that I call a body? I won’t go as far as to say that I'm sorry for his death. God knows I'm sorry, but I have to tell myself- no no no, I have to believe in myself when I say that his death wasn’t my fault. Regardless of what anyone thinks. And if you knew him the way that I knew him, he would've agreed with me- even after storming off because he was wrong. God, he hated being wrong...What can I say? We were in the wrong place at the wrong time. His luck ran out, _my_ luck ran out. All that nonsensical bullshit. 

Let’s just assume that I have many regrets in my life, but the biggest one of all would be knowing that I let Amelius die, and just kept on living without telling the world who he truly was. That guy was always ranting about leaving his mark on the world, and frankly, I didn’t really care. _He was important to me._ But now I understand what he was talking about. Normal people have it rough. And if anyone deserves a chance to experience the life of a beloved celebrity who just passed away, it should be Amelius Nguyen. Your soul is always with me, Meli. I probably shouldn’t joke about this, but I guess “Til death do us part” is a current reality. But does that even count if we weren’t even married, to begin with? I have so many questions, Meli. So so so many questions. And they’re all left unanswered. Every last one. 

-Manny T.


End file.
